Anywhere
by nadeshiko ama
Summary: Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me. And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free. I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you. And at sweet night you are my own. -Anywhere by Evanessence- My first songfic Shikatema, mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain little bit OOC n typo, plot maju-mundur jadi bacanya harus lebih teliti dan tenang, supaya mengerti bagian yang cuma flashback atau kejadian sekarang, karena saya sengaja tidak menulis kata-kata 'flashback'.

_**ANYWHERE**_

_**By: Evanessence**_

**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me**

**And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free**

**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you**

**And at sweet night you are my own**

**Take my hand**

**We're leaving here tonight**

**There's no need to tell anyone**

**They'd only hold us down**

**So by the morning's light**

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

**Where love is more than just your name**

**I have dreamt of a place for you and I**

**No one knows who we are there**

**All I want is to give my life only to you**

**I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore**

**Let's run away, I'll take you there**

**We're leaving here tonight**

**There's no need to tell anyone**

**They'd only hold us down**

**So by the morning's light**

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

**Where no one needs a reason**

**Forget this life**

**Come with me**

**Don't look back you're safe now**

**Unlock your heart**

**Drop your guard **

**No one let's to stop you now**

ooo

'_What a drag?' _Sekali lagi ia membatin kalimat itu di dalam hatinya untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini, bagaimana tidak? Godaime Hokage-sama, wanita merepotkan itu dengan seenaknya memberinya perintah. Kalau saja ini bukan demi hubungan diplomatis Konoha dan Suna, maka ia lebih memilih bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya daripada berada di mobil yang kini tengah melaju ke _Konoha Guest House_, untuk menjemput utusan Suna yang sengaja datang untuk menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun Konoha.

Menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan' sekali lagi ia membuka pintu depan mobil yang telah memasuki _drop off_ _Konoha Guest House_.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, Kotetsu. Aku akan masuk dan menjemput utusan merepotkan itu."

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama. Bisa-bisa nanti Hokage-sama mengomel lagi."

"Ya...ya aku tahu. Omelan wanita cukup dari ibuku saja."

Setelah memberi tahu maksud kedatangannya pada _security_, ia dipersilahkan masuk karena utusan Suna sudah menunggunya.

Langkahnya perlahan membelah lantai marmer, memasuki sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu dan ia berada di ruang depan _guest house_. Ia menemukan dua orang sedang mengobrol di tangga yang menghubungkan ruangan depan dengan kamar-kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Seorang pria yang ia kenali sebagai Umino Iruka, kepala rumah tangga _guest house_ dan seorang lagi yang ia tebak sebagai utusan Suna, wanita berambut pirang disanggul rendah menggenakan gaun hitam yang menjuntai sampai lantai berdiri membelakanginya.

"Sabaku-sama saya diutus Hokage-sama untuk menjemput Anda." Ia berkata sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Wanita yang merasa dipanggil namanya kontan membalikkan badannya untuk membalas salam utusan Hokege tersebut, bersamaan dengan itu pria berambut hitam di bawah sana juga menegakkan badannya.

Tatapan keduanya tertumbuk, seakan ada listrik yang tiba-tiba mengaliri tubuh mereka, keduanya terkejut ketika mengenali sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

_**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me**_

Bukannya membalas salam yang diberikan, wanita itu perlahan menuruni tangga, entah sadar atau tidak ia terus memandang mata pria di hadapannya itu. Sebuah perasaan aneh bergemuruh di dadanya, rasa familiar yang pernah ia rasakan di masa yang lalu, masa yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam di hidupnya.

Matanya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik wanita di hadapannya, seakan terperangkap dalam medan magnet yang dihasilkan oleh bola mata _dark green_ yang terus ia tatap sekarang. Hipnotis. Ya, ia telah masuk dalam hipnotis wanita di depannya yang perlahan terus mengurangi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Apakah wanita itu adalah penyihir? Karena meskipun ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari jerat pesona yang dikeluarkannya, ia tetap terpaku untuk menikmati keindahan wanita di hadapannya.

_**And Dear my love, haven't you longed to be free**_

Ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan pria itu lagi, saat ini, dikala ia sudah meninggalkan semua masa lalunya dan melangkah menapaki jalan di depannya. Ia sudah berhasil melepas belenggu yang memakunya di kegelapan yang telah menyiksanya bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia merasa sudah bebas, tapi ternyata ia tidak pernah lepas dari bayangannya.

Rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya perlahan menggerogoti pikirannya, ia seolah kembali bisa merasakan sakit yang menderanya tahun-tahun lalu. Seolah menenggak kafein, meskipun ia merasakan pahit yang teramat sangat, tapi tanpa disadarinya semua syaraf di tubuhnya perlahan menjadi tenang. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa senang bisa melihat wanita itu lagi, semua pertahanannya luruh karena selama ini ia memang tidak pernah bisa bebas dari penawan hatinya.

...

Kedua tangannya terasa lunglai di sisi tubuhnya ketika ia mendengar pria itu berbicara dengan nada dingin dan datar.

"Anda sudah siap, Sabaku-sama? Kita bisa berangkat sekarang kalau Anda sudah siap, mobil sudah menunggu di depan."

Menahan emosi yang bergejolak di dada, ia mengepalkan jarinya kuat-kuat dan menjawab perkataan pria di hadapannya, "Kita berangkat sekarang."

Pria itu merasakan dinginnya angin yang timbul ketika wanita itu berlalu dari hadapannya, bukan raganya yang merasakan, tapi jiwanya serasa membeku mendengar nada angkuh dari wanita itu.

oOo

_**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you**_

Shikamaru melirik kaca spion terpantul bayangan seorang wanita yang sedang melihat ke luar mobil. Tubuhnya berusaha dengan kuat untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang seakan bertalu-talu di dadanya. Tubuhnya ingin sekali merengkuhnya tetapi otak jeniusnya memberi perintah penolakan pada keinginan itu. Jujur saja ia tak pernah menyiapkan akan datangnya hari ini, sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya mengatur tempo pernafasannya agar bisa tenang.

Bola mata _dark green _itu akhirnya mengakhiri penyusurannya pada gedung-gedung yang mereka lewati sepanjang jalan. Tanpa peringatan apapun akhirnya kedua pasang bola mata berlainan warna bertemu melalui kaca spion mobil. Tersedot oleh pesona masing-masing, tidak ada yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Seakan keduanya berbicara melepas rindu lewat tatapan itu.

_**And at sweet night, you are my own**_

Sekali lagi ia memperhatikan bayangan dirinya di cermin, bukan gayanya memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak mungkin mengenakan celana jeans, t-shirt saja serta _sneakers_ dalam pertemuan diplomasi antara Suna dan Iwa. Maka kali ia pasrah saja ketika para asisten ayahnya menyodorkan gaun putih selutut Dior serta menata rambut sebahunya, menjadikan rambut pirangnya tampak _curly_ alami. Jangan lupakan sepatu _Christian Louboutin_ dengan high heels 7 cm yang membuat lututnya seperti lepas dari tempurungnya. Ia tampak cantik, menawan serta anggun tapi jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa tak nyaman mengenakannya, '_it's not so me' _batinnya seraya menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah siap Temari?"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati ayahnya ambang pintu.

"Sudah, Otou-sama." Ia menjawab seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ayo berangkat."

"Baik."

Temari mendapati kedua adiknya sudah siap dengan jas formal mereka dan menunggu di koridor depan kamar yang ia tempati di _Iwa Guest House_. Mereka berempat segera melangkah menuju _ball room _tempat diadakannya pertemuan antara kedua kage.

Sambutan hangat diberikan oleh Tsuchikage selaku tuan rumah kepada Yondaime Kazekage serta ketiga anaknya yang menyertai kunjungan diplomasi kali ini.

Berhasil. Strategi ayahnya sukses merebut hati para undangan yang hadir, dengan membawa serta putri dan kedua putranya akan menciptakan kesan bahwa pemimpin Suna bukanlah orang yang dingin seperti kabar yang selama ini beredar, tetapi seorang pemimpin yang mencintai keluarganya. Keluarga adalah prototipe sebuah masyarakat, ketika seorang pemimpin mencintai keluarganya maka ia juga mencintai rakyatnya. Hal itulah yang saat ini sedang diterapkan ayahnya. Ini akan menguntungkan kerja sama yang akan digagas dua pihak.

Terkadang Temari berpikir apa arti ia dan kedua adiknya bagi ayahnya, karena tak sekali ini Sang Kazekage memanfaatkan anak-anaknya demi kepentingan Suna.

Menghela nafas panjang berusaha rileks, Temari hanya perlu bertahan sebentar lagi dalam sandiwara memuakkan ini, setelah itu ia bisa menghela nafas sejenak melepas semua kepenatan ini. Ayahnya sudah mengizinkan ia untuk jalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi Iwa dan tanpa pengawal. Pengorbanan yang pantas, ia rasa.

...

Temari meregangkan tangannya lebar-lebar seraya menghirup udara malam yang sejuk. Pasokan sejumlah besar udara ke paru-parunya membuat syarafnya sedikit rileks, kesal yang ia rasakan karena ayahnya mengingkari janjinya jadi sedikit berkurang. Ia biarkan saja para pengawal ayahnya yang sedari tadi mengikutinya perlahan dengan mobil, selama mereka menuruti aturannya untuk berada di radius 5 meter. Menurutnya akan menyia-nyiakan energinya saja kalau terus merasa kesal dengan mereka, toh mereka juga tidak akan pergi.

Malam di Iwa cukup menyenangkan bila dibandingkan Suna yang sangat dingin, ia terus menyusuri kawasan _pedistrian_ yang cukup lenggang. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang saja yang tertangkap matanya, kebanyakan semua orang sudah duduk manis di kafe sambil menikmati kudapan ataupun hanya sekedar berbincang dengan rekan sembari menikmati secangkir capuccino. Lampu jalanan yang tertata rapi dalam jarak 3 meter cukup menjadikan suasana malam yang romantis. Sinar lampu dari _display _toko-toko semakin memperindah suasana di kawasan ini.

Temari merogoh saku _coatnya_ untuk mencari beberapa uang receh untuk diberikan kepada pemusik jalanan yang sedang memainkan gitarnya, kotak gitar yang terbuka berada di bawahnya. Pemusik itu terlihat tidak serius dalam memetik sinar gitarnya, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan kotak gitarnya yang masih kosong. Temari tidak menemukan yang dicarinya, maka sebagai gantinya ia menyerahkan beberapa uang kertas yang ditemukan di sakunya.

"Hei apa maksudmu?" Langkah Temari terhenti ketika mendengar pemusik jalanan itu menegurnya.

Temari membalikkan badannya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_Excuese me?"_

"Uang ini? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kurang? Baiklah akan kutambah."

"Aku bukan pengamen, Nona."

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya dan sekarang lebih baik kau ambil segera uang ini."

"Maaf yang sudah keluar tidak bisa diambil lagi. Anggap saja hadiah."

"Aku tak bisa menerima uang buta."

"Yang ada gaji buta, Tuan." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek

"Itu kalau aku bekerja, karena aku mendapat uang cuma-cuma darimu berarti itu uang buta."

Temari menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan agak jengkel, tetapi ia salut terhadap harga diri yang dimilikinya. Jujur saja karena kebanyakan manusia yang berada di dekatnya adalah penjilat yang tak ragu-ragu merendahkan harga dirinya demi kepentingannya.

"Baiklah, nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku maka kau pantas untuk uang itu."

"Apa?"

"_It's up to you, take it or just leave it_." Ujarnya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang meninggalkan tempat.

"_Okay. I'm not a singer, so don't blame me if your ears gonna be hurt_."

"_We will see_." Temari berkata sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Meskipun pemuda itu sudah menyetujuinya, ia tak kunjung memetik gitarnya, mungkin sedang menimbang-nimbang lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikannya. Pemuda itu nampak menghela nafas ketika melihat Temari masih menunggunya dengan sabar. Tanpa sengaja tatapan keduanya bertemu dan pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan matanya untuk menatap langit malam.

Mungkin ia mendapat inspirasi dari sana, karena begitu ia menurunkan pandangannya, ia mulai bersandar pada pembatas jalan, menekuk sebelah kakinya agar gitar yang dipegangnya lebih stabil saat ia memetik sinar gitarnya. Sambil memandang wajah gadis di hadapannya, ia mulai melantunkan nyanyiannya.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinning_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beutiful and I tell her everyday_

Temari tak tahan untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya ketika mendengar untaian kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir pemuda di hadapannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa pemuda itu memang benar-benar bernyanyi untuknya. Didengarkannya nada-nada yang terus meluncur dari gitarnya, seakan tersihir oleh suara pemuda di hadapannya. Mereka seakan larut dalam dimensi mereka sendiri, tak ada hal lain yang mereka perhatikan, kecuali seseorang di hadapannya, hanya menyisakan seorang gadis dan pemuda di bawah naungan langit malam yang bertabur bintang serta lenggangnya jalanan yang disinari lampu jalan.

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are._

Selesailah lagu yang dibawakannya dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu. Masih tak merubah posisi, keduanya seakan masih menikmati sisa-sisa candu mereka.

Hembusan angin malam seakan menyadarkan Temari dari keterpanaannya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"_Not bad._" Akhirnya ia berkata.

"Mau kemana?" Pemuda itu bertanya ketika melihat gadis di hadapannya beranjak pergi.

"Melanjutkan jalan-jalanku."

"Sendirian?"

Temari tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum lemah sambil menunjuk direksi dibelakang pemuda itu berdiri, sebuah mobil berisi 2 orang memakai jas dan kaca mata hitam serta alat komunikasi di telinganya.

"Sampai jumpa." Temari berlalu dari hadapannya.

Pemuda itu terdiam melihat kepergian gadis yang baru ditemuinya, lalu ia memasukkan gitar ke dalam kotaknya dan menyampirkan kotak itu di bahunya.

Ia juga berjalan ke arah gadis itu pergi, langkahnya ringan, tetapi dengan langkah yang lebih lebar dari gadis itu, maka dengan cepat ia menyusulnya. Disesejarinya gadis itu sebelum ia berkata, "Kau ingin lepas dari pengawalmu, Nona?"

Temari tentu terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar dari orang di sebelahnya, "Kau? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ikuti saja aku." Jawabnya sambil menggenggam tangan gadis pirang itu.

"Hei, tunggu, apa..."

"_Trust me._" Ucapnya seraya menatap bola mata _dark green_ di hadapannya.

Jawaban itu seperti mantra yang membuat Temari kehilangan akalnya, segera setelah itu, ia menurut saja ketika pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu membimbingnya untuk berlari.

Para pengawal Temari langsung kelabakan ketika melihat nonanya berlari dengan seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal. Mereka melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi berusaha mengejar targetnya yang mulai hilang di kerumunan orang.

Temari sedikit menyesali keputusannya mengikuti pemuda itu, karena stileto memang tidak dirancang untuk berlari, sehingga langkahnya sedikit terseok-seok mengikuti langkah cepat pemuda itu. Adrenalinnya sedikit terpacu mendengar klakson yang terus dibunyikan para pengawalnya, ia membayangkan wajah panik mereka ketika harus memberitahu ayahnya tentang kepergiannya. Sepertinya ini rencana sempurna untuk sedikit 'membalas' ayahnya yang telah mengingkari janjinya, maka dengan pemikiran itu Temari terus memacu kakinya berlari menjauhi para pengejarnya.

Mereka telah sampai di akhir _pedestrian_ yang merupakan sebuah perempatan jalan, pengawal Temari sudah tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi, dengan segera pemuda itu menarik Temari menyeberangi jalan di depan mereka. Setelah mereka sampai di seberang jalan para pengawal hanya perlu berbelok ke arah kanan, maka tertangkaplah mereka, tetapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang di pihak mereka. Tak lama kemudian melajulah sebuah bus dari arah kanan dan menghalangi pandangan para pengawal Temari. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh mereka yang segera menerobos sebuah gang kecil yang diapait dua bangunan tinggi.

Keduanya sampai di jalan kecil yang terletak di sepanjang sungai. Merasa sudah aman dari kejaran para pengawal, pemuda itu melepasakan genggaman tangannya pada gadis yang telah ia ajak kabur dan berjalan di depannya.

"Hei, bisakah jalan pelan-pelan saja? Kakiku sakit sekali."

"Kau ini memang lambat sekali." Jawab pemuda itu tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya.

Kecepatan pemuda itu memang biasa saja tapi bila dibandingkan dirinya yang memakai _high heels_ jalannya memang seperti siput.

"Yah coba saja kau pakai _Christian Louboutin_ kau pasti tidak akan bicara seperti itu."

"Apa?" Tanyanya sambil membalikkan badan.

"_Christian Louboutin_. Merek sepatu terkenal. _Gosh! What era you come from?_" Ujarnya sedikit kesal ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berjalan dengan cuek.

Pemuda itu kembali membalikkan badannya ketika didengarnya gadis di belakangnya menyerukan sesuatu. Gadis itu terdengar seperti menyerukan kekagetan, kesakitan serta umpatan karena sekarang sepatu _high heels_-nya terselip diantara lubang kecil ditanah dan tak bisa ditarik walaupun ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga.

"Ternyata sepatu terkenal hanya menyusahkanmu saja kan, Nona?" Ia berkata seraya berjongkok, memegang pergelangan kaki ramping milik gadis itu dan mengeluarkannya dari lubang.

"Itu karena kau berjalan terlalu cepat. Kau pikir mudah berjalan dengan menggunakan sepatu ini."

"Terserah kau saja." Meskipun terdengar tak peduli, namun nyatanya ia melambatkan langkahnya dan menyejajarkan diri dengan gadis itu.

oOo

_"Tempat apa ini?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling._

_"Tempat tinggalku." Jawabnya, "Untuk sementara." Tambahnya ketika melihat gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya. _

_"Kau tinggal di __roof top__? Yang benar saja."_

_"Sudah kubilang ini untuk sementara. Pemilik gedung ini mengatakan aku bisa tinggal disini, lumayan untuk menghemat uangku untuk perjalanan ini."_

_"Perjalanan?"_

_"Ya, perjalanan. Ini seperti tradisi bagi keluargaku, setiap anak laki-laki yang telah menyelesaikan sekolah formalnya harus melakukan perjalanan mengelilingi negeri, untuk menambah pelajaran hidup yang tidak pernah kami dapat di sekolah."_

_"Menarik."_

_"Kau sendiri? Biar kutebak, pasti seorang putri yang ingin merasakan kebebasan, tapi tidak bisa."_

_"Oh ya? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu? Padahal kita bahkan belum satu jam bertemu."_

_"Jalan-jalan sendiri di malam hari dengan pengawal yang mengikutimu dari jarak cukup dekat, pakaianmu serta sifat angkuhmu itu." Ujarnya sambil duduk di sofa tua dan memandang langit malam._

_"Pakaian? Memang apa yang bisa kau simpulkan dari pakaianku?"_

_"Kau memang mempesona dengan pakaian itu, terlihat bercahaya seperti matahari. Tapi ada bagian yang sebenarnya yang tak pernah terlihat orang lain kecuali ketika kau sendirian, seperti bulan yang selalu ada di siang hari tapi baru terlihat menawan ketika malam tiba."_

_Pengucapannya memang terdengar ogah-ogahan dan malas tapi ia bisa menangkap ketulusan dari pemuda itu._

_"Apa rencanamu setelah melaksanakan perjalanan ini?"_

_"Mungkin aku akan mengikuti tes agar bisa mendapat pekerjaan seperti ayahku, tapi itu semua merepotkan."_

_Temari memandang pemuda yang tengah mengamati kelamnya langit malam, ia lalu membuka kancing teratas __coat-__nya, mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang lehernya. Membuka kaitan kalungnya dan menyerahkan benda itu ke pemuda di hadapannya._

_"Apa ini?" Tanyanya kebingungan._

_"Jimat keberuntungan, aku mendapatkan dari ibuku. Itu hadiah ulang tahun sebelum beliau meninggal saat melahirkan adik bungsuku."_

_"Kalau begitu simpan baik-baik. Kenapa kau berikan padaku?"_

_"Sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkan itu daripada aku, hidupku sudah diatur ayahku. Anggap saja aku menitipkan harapan dan cita-citaku tentang sebuah kebebasan kepadamu."_

_Pemuda itu mengusap liontin emas yang berbentuk kipas, dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tertulis di liontin itu, "Temari."_

_"Ya?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari lalu lintas dibawahnya ketika merasa pemuda itu memanggilnya._

_"Shikamaru. Namaku Shikamaru."_

_"__Nice to meet you__, Shikamaru." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum._

_Keduanya terdiam menikmati angin semilir, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing._

_"Hei, aku boleh menumpang malam ini?"_

_"Masih ada banyak tempat disini, terlalu besar untuk aku sendiri."_

_Temari hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Perlahan ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang kedinginan akibat udara malam. Shikamaru yang melihat itu menangkap sebelah tangan Temari dan menggenggamnya erat menyalurkan kehangatan pada gadis itu._

_**Take my hand**_

Lamunannya terhenti seketika ketika mendengar pintu mobil dibuka, cepat-cepat ia memasang _poker face_-nya. Ia lebih tertegun lagi ketika mendapati sebuah tangan terulur di hadapannya. Ragu-ragu ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut uluran tangan pria itu. Sesaat pandangan keduanya bertemu ketika ia melangkah keluar dari mobil, ada berjuta emosi yang tercermin di bola mata hitam itu. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya ketika melihat seorang wanita muda berambut hitam yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai asisten Hokage menyambut kedatangannya.

Selama pesta berlangsung tidak pernah sekalipun kesempatan mereka bertemu sampai pesta berakhir dan saat ia sudah berpamitan pada sang Hokage barulah ia menampakkan batang hidungnya. Mereka sedang menunggu mobil datang ketika akhirnya ada seorang wanita berambut pirang menghampirinya dan menggelayut di lengannya.

"Shika kau kemana saja? Aku tidak melihatmu di pesta tadi." Ujarnya sedikit manja.

Tak pelak keterkejutan nampak di wajah keduanya.

"I..Ino lepaskan tanganmu. Sopanlah sedikit ada utusan Suna." Pria itu sedikit gelagapan sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan wanita itu.

'Bodoh! Tentu saja dia sudah bersama wanita lain.' Ujarnya sambil merutuki kealpaannya.

"Tidak apa. Kau temani saja kekasihmu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ujarnya sambil melangkah menghampiri mobil yang akan mengantarnya kembali ke _guest house_.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap kepergian wanita itu dengan berjuta emosi berkecamuk di dadanya.

oOo

Ia mengambil sesuatu yang terletak di dasar lemarinya, sebuah kotak. Perlahan diusapnya kotak itu sebelum ia membukanya, di dalam kotak itu tersimpan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kipas. Diambilnya kalung itu, sebuah rantai yang terus membelenggu kakinya selama ini. Ia masih terus dibayangi masa lalu walaupun sekarang ia sudah bersama wanita lain, Yamanaka Ino, sahabat masa kecilnya serta calon tunangannya. Digenggamnya kalung itu erat-erat di dadanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

**I have dreamt of a place for you and I**

**No one knows who we are there**

**All I want is to give my life only to you**

Shikamaru merasa sedikit terganggu tidurnya ketika mendengar suara berisik di dekatnya. Sedikit mengantuk ia membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat dan menemukan Temari sedang memakai mantelnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya heran

"Aku harus kembali, ayah pasti sedang mencariku."

"Ikutlah bersamaku."

"Apa?"

"Kita pergi dan kau bisa bebas."

Ia tertegun mendengar ucapan pemuda di depannya itu, sedikit tergoda membayangkan ia bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti keinginannya sendiri tanpa ada yang mengaturnya untuk bersikap seperti ini, memakai pakaian itu atau bahkan apa yang harus ia makan.

"Tunggu aku di taman, aku akan mengambil beberapa barangku."

"Kau harus datang." Ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan Temari.

Temari hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan secara singkat sembari melepas tangan Shikamaru.

...

"Kenapa kau tidak datang, Temari?" ia memandang ke luar melalui kaca dan menempelkan dahinya di sana."

**I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore**

**Let's run away, I'll take you there**

oOo

Shikamaru sedikit kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa yang mewakili Suna dalam kunjungan ke pusat pengembangan obat generik bukanlah Temari tetapi seorang pria paruh baya bernama Baki. Otak jeniusnya berpikir cepat menganalisa yang terjadi, apakah Temari pergi akibat kejadian tadi malam? Tetapi tidak perlu terlalu memerasa otaknya, jawabannya segera ia temukan ketika mendengar Baki berbicara pada Tsunade bahwa Temari segera pulang ke Suna ketika mendapat kabar bahwa keadaan ayahnya drop lagi.

Yondaime Kazekage yang merupakan ayah Temari memang sedang sakit dan urusan pemerintahan sementara diserahkan kepada putra bungsunya, Gaara. Kabar beredar bahwa ia merupakan calon terkuat untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai Kazekage berikutnya.

...

x~Rumah Sakit Suna~x

"Kenapa Otou-sama baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Temari bertanya dengan sangat emosional mendengar penuturan yang mencengangkan dari ayahnya.

"Kau masih muda dan itu semua demi masa depanmu."

"Nama baik Otou-sama maksudnya."

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku seperti apa, Temari. Ini adalah rahasiaku bersama Chiyo ba-san, setelah meninggalnya beliau, otomatis hanya aku yang mengetahui rahasia ini dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana malam-malamku dihantui oleh kebusukan ini."

"Dimana Otou-sama meninggalkannya?"

"Sebuah panti asuhan di Ame."

Temari tidak berkata apa-apa setelah itu dan langsung kelaur meninggalkan ruang rawat inap ayahnya. Ia menemukan kedua adiknya tengah menunggu di luar ruangan itu, mereka sedikit heran melihat ekspresi Temari.

"Mau kemana kau, Nee-san?" Kankurou bertanya pada Temari ketika melihat kakak perempuannya terburu-buru menutup pintu kamar ayah mereka.

"Menjemput putriku."

Kankurou membelalakkan matanya sedangkan Gaara hanya diam meskipun kekagetan jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

oOo

Shikamaru beserta beberapa orang lainnya mendampingi Hokage dalam kunjungan ke Suna untuk menghadiri acara pemakaman Yondaime Kazekage yang telah mangkat kemarin malam.

Ia sedikit heran karena lagi-lagi Temari tidak berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya? Kenapa ia tidak menghadiri pemakaman ayahnya sendiri?

Shikamaru lebih heran lagi ketika tiba-tiba seorang utusan memberitahunya bahwa pemimpin sementara Suna ingin bertemu dengan dirinya. Masih dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, ia masuk ke ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh utusan itu.

"Anda memanggilku, Sabaku-sama?" Tanyanya pada dua orang yang telah menunggunya di ruangan itu.

"Ya, duduklah." Ujar seorang yang berambut merah, sedangkan pria berambut coklat yang tengah berdiri di samping pria berambut merah hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Mereka bertiga masih terdiam selama beberapa saat kemudian, Shikamaru sendiri bingung harus memulai pembicaraan apa, karena dirinya juga tidak tahu masalah apa yang membawanya sampai di ruangan ini.

"Sekitar 7 tahun lalu, Yondaime Kazekage membawa serta anak-anaknya dalam kunjungan diplomasi ke Iwa. Apakah kau tahu bahwa beliau memiliki 3 orang anak, seorang putri dan dua orang putra?" Shikamaru yang tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Malam itu putri tertuanya pergi jalan-jalan dengan 2 orang pengawal, tapi sayangnya mereka lengah dan menyebabkan ia lepas dari pengawasan. Kecerobohan itu menyebabkan gadis itu pergi semalamam dan baru kembali pada pagi harinya. Kazekage tentu marah besar ketika mengetahui perbuatan putinya. Setelah berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, maka Yondaime melupakan kejadian itu dan membawa mereka kembali ke Suna." Sepertinya Shikamaru mengerti siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Keadaan berjalan seperti sedia kala setelah itu, tetapi tidak bagi sang gadis. Seorang kerabat Kazekage yang menjabat sebagai direktur rumah sakit dipaksa untuk memeriksanya setelah ayahnya memergokinya tengah memuntahkan semua sarapannya. Ketakutannya benar, ia dinyatakan positif hamil oleh dokter itu." Bagai petir di siang hari Shikamaru begitu terkejut mendengar penuturan pria di hadapannya. Ia sampai tak bisa berkata apapun kecuali membelalakkan matanya.

Menyadari itu pria berambut merah melanjutkan, "Untuk menyelamatkan nama baiknya, Yondaime Kazekage memerintahkan kerabatnya itu untuk mengungsikan putrinya demi menyembunyikan kehamilannya. Setelah mengajukan pensiun dari rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja, maka berdua mereka berangkat ke Ame. 7 bulan kemudian ia melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan, tapi sayangnya bayi itu meninggal setelah dilahirkan."

"A... Apa ?" Shikamaru merasakan sakit yang teramat menyiksa di hatinya, ia sungguh tak pernah berpikir akan berakhir seperti ini ceritanya.

"Itu yang kami percayai selama ini, sampai kemarin Yondaime Kazekage yang sedang sekarat mengungkapkan kebohongan yang sudah ia pendam selama 6 tahun ini. Cucunya tidak pernah meninggal, ia lahir dalam keadaan sehat. Segera setelah perawat membersihkan bayi itu, ia menyuruh kerabatnya itu untuk menyerahkannya ke sebuah panti asuhan."

"Dan sekarang Temari sedang berada di Ame untuk menjemput putrinya." Akhirnya pria berambut coklat yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Putri kalian." Tambah saudaranya kepada Shikamaru, "Susullah kakakku, Shikamaru."

Tanpa berkata apapun Shikamaru segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi menuju Ame.

oOo

Temari duduk di sebuah taman yang sepi, maklum saja ini baru jam 5 pagi. Ia sedikit merasakan kekosongan di dalam hatinya, kemarin malam ayahnya meninggal. Ia menyesal pertemuan terakhir mereka sangat buruk, ia bahkan tidak berpamitan ketika pergi dari ruangannya kemarin. Ia sudah setengah jalan menuju Ame ketika Kankurou menelponnya untuk memberitahukan berita itu, keraguan menyelimuti benaknya. Temari sungguh ingin memberi penghormatan terakhir pada mendiang ayahnya, tetapi kerinduan pada putri kecilnya sudah tak terbendung lagi, ia bahkan tak pernah menggendong darah dagingnya bahkan ketika ia baru dilahirkan. Perawat langsung membawanya pergi begitu bayi merah itu menghirup udara pertamanya di dunia dan Temari begitu kelelahan sehingga tak sempat menyadari keganjilan itu. Ketika ia sadar dari tidurnya, ia bertanya pada ayahnya kemana bayinya, tetapi jawabannya yang diberikan ayahnya sangat mengagetkan dirinya.

"Otou-sama dimana bayiku? Kenapa boxnya kosong? Apa perawat masih membawanya?" Temari bertanya pada ayahnya yang menungguinya di ruang rawat inap.

"Ia sudah meninggal, Temari." Ayahnya menjawab dengan datar dan tanpa menunjukkan perasaan apa-apa.

Temari masih berusaha mencerna perkataan ayahnya barusan, "Itu bohongkan? Itu tidak mungkin, aku mendengar tangisannya, Otou-sama. Tidak, bayiku pasti masih hidup."

"Bayimu memang sudah meninggal, Temari. Kau bisa bertanya pada Chiyo ba-san yang membantu persalinanmu."

"Tidak, Otou-sama pasti sedang berbohong." Temari berusaha meyakinkan dirinya atas dugaaannya, "Perawat.. perawat. Dimana bayiku?" Ia berusaha memanggil perawat untuk memperoleh kebenaran.

Tidak ada satu perawat pun yang datang memenuhi panggilannya, ia semakin putus asa dan menangis.

"Sadarlah, Temari. Anakmu sudah tiada." Kazekage mencengkeram bahu putrinya.

Temari menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika menyadari bahwa ayahnya tidak berbohong, hilang sudah cahaya hidupnya yang telah ia nantikan selama 9 bulan, juga benang merah yang menjadi penghubung ia dan pemuda itu.

Temari begitu larut dalam kesedihannya, ia tak pernah menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun dan hanya bergantung pada cairan infus.

Sendirian, putus asa, ia bagai tersesat dalam labirin gelap yang terus menyesatkannya. Saat itulah ayahnya datang bagai seberkas lentera di kegelapan malam, tahu ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, maka Temari menyambut uluran tangan ayahnya dan sekali lagi ia menjadi robot Yondaime Kazekage.

Ia sungguh ingin bertemu dengan anaknya, ia belum sempat memang berikan nama untuknya, apakah ia hidup dengan baik? Bagaimana makannya? Pakaiannya? Astaga kenapa ayahnya begitu tega membuang bayi yang tak berdosa ke sebuah panti asuhan.

Lamunannya terhenti sejenak, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, matahari bahkan belum terbit sepenuhnya, hanya sebuah berkas cahaya terang di ufuk timur. Jika menuruti keinginan hatinya, ia pasti sudah menggedor pintu asuhan itu sekarang juga, tapi ia mencoba menahan diri untuk bersikap sesuai etika yang ia pelajari selama ini.

Temari merasakan sebuah _de javu_ atas keadaannya sekarang ini, sekitar 6 tahun lalu ia pernah nekat melarikan diri dari rumah pengasingannya di Ame ketika Chiyo baa-san sedang berbelanja. Ia pergi ke Iwa mencoba mengenang masa lalu dan menepati janjinya, ia tak tahu apakah Shikamaru masih di Iwa atau sudah melanjutkan perjalanannya entah kemana. Temari menyusuri jalanan dimana ia pertama kali bertemu pemuda itu, lalu _roof top_ tempat ia tinggal juga jalanan sekitar gedung itu, tapi nihil Shikamaru tidak ia temukan dimana-mana.

Lelah, putus asa maka Temari mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman tempat seharusnya mereka bertemu dulu. Ia berandai-andai, pasti akan lain ceritanya jika saat itu ia langsung pergi bersama Shikamaru, sedikit sesal menerpa hatinya. Matanya tertumbuk pada perutnya yang semakin membesar, dibelainya perutnya ketika buah cintanya itu menendang-nendang perutnya, semakin hari bayinya semakin aktif bergerak di dalam sana apalagi saat ini usianya sudah menginjak bulan ketujuh.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, satu per satu pengunjung meninggalkan taman, akhirnya hanya tersisa Temari dan bayinya. Temari terus berada di taman karena ia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi di Iwa. Doa serta harapan terus ia ucapkan semoga Shikamaru datang dan menjemput dirinya disini, tetapi semua itu sia-sia karena bahkan sampai fajar hampir menyingsing ia masih sendirian disana .

Temari menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dan ia menemukan Chiyo baa-san berdiri tak jauh dari bangkunya, Temari sedikit kesulitan saat akan bangkit dari duduknya karena perutnya yang sudah besar. Chiyo baa-san yang mengetahui itu segera mendekat ke arah Temari yang masih berusaha untuk bangkit. Perlahan dielusnya kepala gadis malang itu yang tentu saja langsung memicu air mata Temari. Dibiarkannya semua keluar, setelah tangis gadis itu reda, wanita tua itu mengajak Temari kembali ke Ame, yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Temari.

oOo

Saat ini Temari tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang relatif kecil, ruangan dengan cat putih di dindingnya itu berisi dua buah ranjang susun yang sudah usang. Jemarinya perlahan mengusap cat yang sudah mengelupas di ranjang tua itu, hatinya sesak melihat kenyataan bahwa putrinya menghabiskan hari-harinya di tempat seperti ini. Ia lalu duduk di ranjang yang kosong, mencoba merasakan apa yang dulu putrinya terima di panti asuhan.

Ketika Temari sampai di panti asuhan dan menanyakan tentang keberadaan putrinya pada pengurus panti, mereka mengatakan bahwa putrinya telah diadopsi oleh pasangan suami istri muda yang belum mempunyai anak sekitar setahun yang lalu. Ia terpukul mendengar kenyataan itu karena lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkan hidupnya. Sepertinya masih lama agar ia bisa bertemu putrinya. Temari tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, ia akan menggambil kembali anaknya, meskipun harus lewat jalur hukum.

Temari begitu larut dalam pikirannya, sampai seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Temari-san." ia mendonggakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat pengurus panti itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Kerutan di dahinya muncul ketika wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah map.

"Berkas Hinagiku."

"Hinagiku?"

"Ya, putrimu." Tangan Temari sedikit gemetar saat menerima map itu, perlahan ia membukanya dan menemukan sebuah foto di bagian kiri atas.

"Saat kami menerimanya pipinya yang montok putih bersih dan bersemu merah, rambutnya hitam legam mengingatkan kami pada Hinaningyou."

Air mata Temari mulai merebak ketika jarinya menyusuri foto gadis kecil di hadapannya, putrinya, darah dagingnya yang tak pernah ia temui. Hinagiku sangat cantik, ia memang perwujudan dirinya dan Shikamaru. Wajahnya adalah titisannya tetapi dengan rambut Shikamaru, matanya yang jernih sewarna dengan dirinya, _dark green _yang sangat indah_._

oOo

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini Shikamaru merasa sangat putus asa, pertama ketika ia sampai di panti asuhan, pengurusnya memberitahu bahwa anaknya sudah diadopsi. Ketika ia sampai di alamat yang diberikan pengurus panti, ia kembali dibuat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa pasangan yang mengadopsi putrinya telah meninggal karena kecelakaan 3 bulan yang lalu. Anak perempuan yang tinggal bersama mereka sekarang tinggal bersama sahabat pasangan itu di Kusagakure. Berbekal nama serta ciri-ciri orang itu yang ia peroleh dari tetangga pasangan itu maka Shikamaru segera berangkat menuju Kusagakure.

...

Temari sedikit ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya, namun demi semua waktu yang telah ia lewatkan tanpa putrinya maka dengan membulatkan tekad perlahan diketuknya juga pintu kayu itu. Segera setelah itu keluarlah seorang pria muda yang sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

"Permisi, apakah disini..."

"Hinagiku." Potong pria itu cepat.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?" Temari terkejut ketika pria itu mengetahui maksud kedatangannya.

"Kau akan mengerti jika sudah bertemu dengannya, masukklah. Aku Zetsu."

"Terima kasih, Zetsu-san, namaku Temari. Apa ia disini sekarang?" tanyanya saat ia melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Tidak, pagi seperti ini ia biasanya suka pergi ke padang rumput."

"Bagaimana dia?" Temari tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keingintahuannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja karena ia putriku."

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa baru sekarang?" Tanya pria itu setengah menyindir Temari.

"Aku bahkan baru mengetahui tentang Hinagiku belum sampai 48 jam yang lalu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, ayahku mengatakan bahwa ia meninggal saat aku melahirkannya, tanpa aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya beliau telah membuangnya ke panti asuhan." Cerita mengalir dari mulut Temari.

"Hinagiku diadopsi oleh sahabatku, Konan dan Nagato, mereka sudah menikah selama 5 tahun tapi belum dikaruniai anak, awalnya mereka ragu untuk mengadopsi anak, lalu mereka mencoba datang ke panti asuhan. Mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Hinagiku dan langsung mengadopsinya."

"Apa mereka baik pada Hinagiku?"

"Tentu saja, mereka bertiga hidup dengan bahagia walaupun hanya beberapa bulan, karena setelah itu mereka berdua meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku membawa Hinagiku ke sini sesuai dengan pesan mereka, karena tidak ingin ia kembali ke panti asuhan."

Obrolan keduanya terputus ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Shikamaru?" Temari begitu terkejut melihat kedatangannya, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa pria itu bisa sampai disini.

"Gaara dan Kankurou memberitahuku." katanya pada Temari.

Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak tahu harus memulai berbicara apa.

"Aku akan membuat minuman dulu." tuan rumah akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka, Shikamaru dan Temari lalu mengiyakan.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekat ke arah Temari.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"_I can't_. Selama ini aku terus berpikir bahwa itu semua salahku. Hinagiku lahir prematur, aku mengalami kontraksi hebat setelah aku nekat pergi ke Iwa untuk menemuimu. Ketubanku pecah tak lama kemudian dan aku langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit."

Shikamaru merengkuh Temari ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku menunggumu semalaman di taman itu, tapi kau tidak pernah datang. Aku pikir kau berubah pikiran karena akan menggantungkan hidupmu pada pemuda penggangguran sepertiku. Marah dan kesal aku langsung kembali ke Konoha dan mengikuti tes untuk mendapat pekerjaan di kantor Hokage seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh keluargaku."

Temari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Shikamaru sambil berkali-kali menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Aku ingin putriku kembali." Temari berkata lirih di pelukan Shikamaru.

"Putri kita." ujarnya sambil mencium kepala Temari. "Aku berjanji akan membawanya ke pelukan kita."

Temari melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Shikamaru, mengangguk pelan sambil menyeka air matanya.

oOo

Temari dan Shikamaru berjalan berdampingan ke padang rumput yang ditunjukkan oleh Zetsu tadi. Seperti namanya desa ini memang hampir semua tanahnya ditutupi oleh rumput, udaranya begitu segar, hawanya sejuk, disepanjang jalan yang mereka lewat masih terdengar burung berkicau, beberapa kali mereka melihat kupu-kupu dan capung berterbangan di sekeliling mereka. Temari sedikit ragu apakah putrinya mau meninggalkan tempat seindah ini dan tinggal di tempat gersang seperti Suna.

Di kejauhan nampak seorang gadis kecil sedang berlari-lari mengejar capung, rambutnya yang hitam pekat dikuncir menyerupai ekor kuda, baju terusan selutunya bergoyang sesuai gerakannya yang sekali-kali melompat di udara mencoba menangkap capung yang sesekali terbang rendah seakan menggodanya untuk ditangkap gadis kecil itu. Tawa riangnya terdengar memenuhi udara, di tangan kirinya ia memegang seuntai rumput illang yang ia kibas-kibaskan di udara untuk menarik perhatian capung itu.

Langkah Temari sontak langsung terhenti ketika gadis kecil itu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah mereka, ya itu Hinagiku, putri kecilnya yang tak pernah ia temui.

Shikamaru yang menyadari hal itu perlahan menggenggam tangan Temari untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau siap untuk menemuinya sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah putri mereka.

...

"Sini biar ia duduk di pangkuanku, apa pahamu tidak kebas setelah memangkunya seharian?"

"Tidak apa, lagipula ia sedang tidur, nanti ia bisa terbangun."

"Tidak akan. Lihatlah dia sangat lelah, ada tsunami pun dia tidak akan bangun." Temari masih terlihat enggan menyerahkan putrinya pada ayahnya, maka pria itu pun lalu mengatakan sesuatu, "Tenanglah Temari, Hinagiku tidak akan hilang dari pelukanmu lagi."

Ya, Hinagiku sudah kembali ke pelukan orang tuanya kandungnya, Zetsu sudah merelakan ditinggal gadis kecil yang telah ia rawat selama 3 bulan, karena anak itu terlihat gembira bisa bertemu dengan ayah serta ibu kandungnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa mereka akan menjaga Hinagiku dengan baik maka mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Kusagakure dengan kereta, awalnya setelah mengetahui Zetsu tidak akan ikut pergi ia sempat menangis, tetapi setelah berjanji akan sering-sering mengunjunginya maka Hinagiku mau melepas Zetsu meskipun sedikit sedih di pelukan ayahnya.

Temari menyibakkan poni di kening Hinagiku dan mengelap keringat di dahi putrinya yang kini sudah berada di dekapan ayahnya. Shikamaru yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis, perlahan diraihnya pergelangan tangan Temari.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan dan selama ini aku menyesal tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung padamu."

"Apa itu?" Temari bertanya sambil menatap mata Shikamaru.

Ia masih belum menjawab pertanyaan wanita di sampingnya, Shikamaru hanya memutar gengamannya pada pergelangan Temari sehingga sekarang jemarinya telah bertaut dengan jemari lentik Temari.

"Aishiteru." ujarnya sambil menatap bola mata _dark green _Temari.

Temari sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Shikamaru barusan.

"Tapi..."

"Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya, kau dan Hinagiku tunggulah di Suna sementara, aku akan membawa orang tuaku untuk bertemu dengan keluargamu."

Senyum Temari terbit di bibirnya, ia pun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru. Ia percaya dengan pria itu yang ia harus lakukan adalah menunggu dengan manis bersama Hinagiku di Suna.

Tangan kiri Shikamaru yang bertaut dengan jari Temari dilepaskannya dan disentuhnya wajah Temari, perlahan ia menyondongkan badannya. Temari yang menyadari hal itu langsung mendekatkan badannya supaya putrinya tidak terbangun.

Pertama kalinya setelah 7 tahun, mereka menikmati sentuhan bibir pasangannya. Temari merasakan hangat bibir Shikamaru mengecup manis bibirnya, mereka melepaskan semua kerinduan yang terpendam selama ini. Mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, hanya ingin merasakan lembutnya pagutan bibir yang semakin menguasai mereka.

Temari berusaha mengakhiri ciuman mereka karena tidak ingin putrinya tiba-tiba terbangun dan melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, tetapi Shikamaru masih enggan melepaskannya.

Shikamaru akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya di bibir Temari karena ia terus berusaha melepaskan diri, sebelum benar-benar melepasnya Shikamaru menggigit pelan bibir bawah Temari yang ranum. Temari tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Shikamaru.

"Aishiteru." Bisiknya lalu mengecup singkat bibir Shikamaru. 

Shikamaru tersenyum ketika Temari menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Ia sungguh bahagia saat ini, dikelilingi dengan perempuan-perempuan yang ia cintai sepenuh hatinya.

#The End#

author's note:

Hola, Nadeshiko kembali dengan one-shoot Shikatema lagi. Sebenarnya fic ini mau dipublish buat valentine tapi karena masih belum selesai akhirnya baru bisa dipublish sekarang. Fic ini sebagian besar saya ketik di hp karena harus diselingi dengan berbagai kesibukan. Terlalu panjangkah fic ini? karena saya tidak merencanakan kerangkanya bisa berkembang sejauh ini.

So let me know your opinion about this fic, review please. :)

Hinaningyou: boneka yang ada di hinamatsuri

Hinagiku (daisy): kanji hinagiku terdiri dari 2 huruf yaitu hina (boneka, baby's bird) dan giku (=kiku atau chrisanthemum).

Origin means of hinagiku: bunga yang memilih bentuk yang indah seperti hinaningyou.


End file.
